Talk:Overlord Wiki
Where is everyone?--The king of the guild 22:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation I suggest changing MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation from: *mainpage|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|most_visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|newly_changed *Category:The Overlord Series|Content Navigation *The Overlord Series **Overlord **Overlord: Raising Hell **Overlord II **Overlord: Dark Legend **Overlord: Minions *#category-The_World#|The World *#category-Characters#|Characters *#category-Races#|Races *#category-Creatures#|Creatures *portal-url|Community **forum-url|forum **portal-url|portal **#topusers#|top_users *Official Overlord Sites **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/overlord/main.php | Overlord Main Site (UK) **http://www.codemasters.com/overlord/main.php | Overlord Main Site (NA) **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/raisinghell/#/home/ | Raising Hell Main Site (UK) **http://www.codemasters.com/raisinghell/#/home/ | Raising Hell Main Site (NA) **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/map.php?from=/games/index.php?gameid=1996 | Overlord **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/map.php?from=/games/index.php?gameid=2621 | Overlord: Raising Hell **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/map.php?from=/games/index.php?gameid=2802 | Overlord II **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/map.php?from=/games/index.php?gameid=2826 | Overlord: Dark Legend **http://www.codemasters.co.uk/map.php?from=/games/index.php?gameid=2834 | Overlord: Minions **http://www.overlordgame.com/clear | The Overlord Show *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text to: *#visited#|TopContent *Category:The Overlord Series#|Overlord Series **Overlord **Overlord: Raising Hell **Overlord II **Overlord: Dark Legend **Overlord: Minions *#category-Characters# *portal-url|Community **forum-url|forum **portal-url|portal **blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text Manga Maniac 22:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Will take me a while to look into it... I am a bit more conservative, and think "TopContent" is a *lot* less relevant, and I would also try to migrate a lot more of the old links. — AEon 22:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Updated... — AEon 22:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I also don't see much point in TopContent, but apparently they seem to be popular among wikis. Really, they're not very good at showing top content, IMO. Oh, and I should say, you can't have tabs inside of tabs anymore. I know its annoying, but its true. Manga Maniac 00:04, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Comments noted... I am not much a fan of TopContent myself... that will be removed at some point. — AEon 00:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::To be honest, TopContent doesn't even work properly anymore. You have to devote one proper tab (or whatever its called) on the navigation bar, and you can only have one (i.e. you can have most visited, editor's pick, highest rated or etc., but you can only have one of them at once). Manga Maniac 21:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there anyone left on this wiki??? No! Jezquester, AEon and the Gargantuan are gone! New editors are the future of this Wiki! Or it will fell foreign into the shadows! It remains abandoned! The Gargantuan did his best and deserved to be an "Ultimate Administrator"! Gargantuan added all the Concept Art in this Wiki! Gargantuan improved everything! And now he is shattered! Gargantuan is gone! As the Gargantuan made it abandoned! Or not! Gargantuan was extremely mean, evil, sadistic, vulgar, insane, dangerous, sinister and of course, the lunatic though (she/he) was an incarnate of Amadeus Arkham, wishing to eradicate the filth, that infected that Wiki! As same as eradicating lunatics! Gargantuan was the reason this Wiki fell! Gargantuan was the "Ultimate Evil" in it! And Gargantuan's legacy ended! But of course, this Wiki was ultimately improved by Gargantuan! (His/Her) spirit continued to move through the walls of this "Asylum". And even now, I am scared, that he reads our every comment! He.....! Oh, I just hate him! He isn't nothing of this, but I hate him! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 16:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) What? Courier1337 (talk) 16:29, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The Timeline Someone destroyed the timeline on the wiki, I hope someone has a backup It was 62.21.185.229. Can someone please ban that retard? 20:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Third overlord become god. This is very unlikely seeing as what this god/deity is holding in his hand is a yellow schoolbus. considering that it is very unlikely that this is actually from the overlord series! I don't want to crush the hopes of many fans of the series, i'm a huge fan myself. but considering the yellow schoolbus it is highly unlikely! 09:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC)